Intervalos desencadenados
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: El pasado no se cambia, pero se comparte. El futuro no está escrito, pero se sueña. El presente... El presente no es el favorito de Takuya.


El mundo y los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Para Natsichan._

* * *

 **Intervalos desencadenados**

* * *

 **III.**  
 _Sueños de un futuro_ _simple_

Izumi solía bromear con que sus bolsillos tenían el hechizo de Hermione para dejarle espacio suficiente para sus golosinas, chocolates y demás trucos. Contagió esa idea, ella, entre risas. A Junpei le gustaba la analogía así que jamás corregía cualquier sospecha dada y se reía, aumentando la intención. Se entusiasmaba en las tonalidades de la magia, el asombro en la inocencia y los suspiros de ilusión.

Se contentaba con escuchar las risas de los pequeños con sus demostraciones.

—¡Ai! ¡Mira, Ai-chan!

Junpei reía en la maravilla que había en los ojos de Makoto mientras acomodaba los pañuelos en hilera colorida y los globos con formas de animales susurrantes en el fondo. Aún sostenían la pureza de la niñez con sus cinco años pero pronto ya se escaparía. Junpei se había sorprendido con la madurez que encontró en Iori, el pequeño de ojos verdes que una vez se ilusionaba con armadillos de papel.

Se detuvo un instante cuando escuchó una tercera risa. En el fondo de la habitación, una sombra se escabulló y no le dio importancia. Fue sólo cuando se marchaba que escuchó _«Impmon»_ como un susurro cómplice y una alegría secreta. Fue una sorpresa y una ilusión mezcladas, el poder de la magia y el recuerdo.

Junpei sonrió para sí mismo pensando en cumpleaños en otros mundos, en la lejanía de las memorias y los regalos percibidos. Quizá, algún día, podrían festejar junto con los amigos que habían dejado atrás.

Esperaba con ansias ese día.

* * *

 **II.  
** _Presente (im)perfecto_

La risa de Shinya, Shuichon y Tomoki se coló en sus oídos mientras volvía a la fila. Estaban esperando desde hacía eternos minutos para poder subir a la montaña rusa y él, como el encargado de los pequeños y el mayor del grupo, había sido designado a ir a comprarles refrescos mientras que el hermano de la pequeña Lee se quedaba vigilándolos en la corta espera. Era un día de tibieza cálida, un tiempo insospechado en días de enero, pero en su rareza se encontraba la perfección.

Takuya refunfuñó en su suerte. Aún no podía creer que había sido convencido para participar de ese día lleno de actividades y adrenalina. Sí, era el cumpleaños de Tomoki. Y sí, Shinya y sus dos amigos amaban los parques de diversiones con la locura típica de los niños. También sospechaba que a Jenrya no le importaría consentir a su hermana pequeña. No conocía al joven Lee demasiado, se habían cruzado una y otra vez en la casa de Tomoki cuando iban a buscar a sus respectivos hermanos.

Sí, de los cinco, Takuya era el único que odiaba la montaña rusa. Estaba seguro.

Quizá las experiencias en el Mundo Digital le habían dado la certeza que ya había sospechado y es que con los viajes en Trailmon que desafiaban la gravedad, las caídas y demás accidentes que había atravesado en esos tiempos, ya había cumplido la cuota suficiente y necesaria.

Pero su hermano le había regalado a Tomoki entradas para el nuevo parque de diversiones. Y en el entusiasmo de los pequeños, Takuya se encontró a sí mismo accediendo a todas sus ocurrencias para diversión de todos ellos. Era por un día, simplemente. Ya tendría tiempo para mantenerse alejado de las actividades extremas, del agobio que le dejaban y las palpitaciones exageradas. Podría pedirle a Kouichi un tiempo de compañía tranquila, una de sus actividades en conjunto favoritas.

Y todavía tenía tiempo para hacer planes en venganza. Su cumpleaños era recién en agosto.

* * *

 **I.**  
 _Ayeres en pasado complejo_

Kouichi fue quien encontró la caja entre memorias y silencios, atrapada como una cápsula del tiempo que no podía llegar nunca a su destino. No la había buscado porque desconocía su existencia pero su hallazgo se le presentó como una riqueza inesperada. La mantuvo en su habitación hasta que se decidió a preguntarle a su madre por su significado.

Kouji la recibió en su cumpleaños.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Era una caja pequeña con flores pintadas en azules y blancos. No era el tipo de regalo que esperaba de Kouichi. Tomoko se había marchado dándole un beso en la frente y un amuleto de la suerte.

—Son cartas. Mamá- mi mamá las escribió.

Kouji sintió que su boca dibujaba un gesto involuntario de sorpresa. Le pasaba a menudo cuando se trataba de Kouichi y de Tomoko, personas que sentía tan suyas como lejanas. Sus tiempos juntos se sentían tan preciosos y frágiles a la vez.

—¿Ella te las dio?

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó a su lado y abrió la caja con suave reverencia.

—Las encontré. Pero le pregunté si podía leerlas y me dijo que tenía que pedirte permiso primero. Son para ti.

Kouji miró los sobres amarillentos y su nombre en tinta oscura. Pensó en los años perdidos en mutismo y la añoranza que abrazaba sus sueños. Satomi había cambiado ello, mucho de ello, pero en un rincón siempre sería el niño que no tenía a su madre cuando la llamaba en noches de pesadillas.

—Hay una carta para cada uno de tus cumpleaños. Algunas otras no tienen fecha pero...

—¿Sabe que me las estás dando hoy?

—Sí —Kouichi sonrió—. De hecho- Fue su idea cuando le dije que otra vez no sabía qué regalarte.

—Siempre tienes el mismo problema —dijo Kouji, sonriendo—. Cualquier cosa que me regales estará bien.

Kouichi sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Ese es el problema! ¿Cómo voy a saber cuál te gustó más?

Kouji se rio. Se sentía tan natural cuando estaba con su hermano que a veces le costaba creer cuánto tiempo lo había perdido.

Kouichi infló las mejillas como el niño que no se permitía ser a menudo.

—No te rías.

El pedido tuvo el efecto contrario.

—¿Quieres leerlas conmigo? —preguntó Kouji, una vez que el silencio los envolvió nuevamente.

La sonrisa que recibió era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nats!

Todas las ideas de arriba están basadas en los geniales headcanon que dejaste en el topic y que adopté sin culpa. Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día :)


End file.
